


Hungry For Life

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Each Day With A Cross [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Is It The Rain. Sherlock has to convince John he does exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry For Life

"You. Aren't. REAL!" John screamed at the man in the flat with him. He was sobbing through it all, shaking his head, trying to stops the shakes through his body. "My mind bloody made you up. All this time. Why don't you just leave me alone, Sherlock? Why can't I have piece now that I know what's going on?"

He collapsed onto the couch, flinching away from the hesitant hands reaching for him. "John. Listen to me. Please." The voice was broken, but so familiar to his mind. He shook his head, fighting it. He couldn't trust the evidence of his senses. He couldn't trust anything anymore.

"That's what I'd want you to say. I want you to be real so badly but you're NOT."

The aparation, for that's what Sherlock had to be, he couldn't really be here, was on the verge of tears himself. "No, John. You aren't that broken. Please don't be that broken. I need you John. I need you. More than need you. So many times I wanted to come back to you, I should have. I should never have left you in the dark. This is all my fault John. You believed in me, for three years, and it hurt you more than I can bear to see."

"What are you saying? Why? Why must you torture me so? I should turn myself in. A white padded cell, that's what I need. Will you stop haunting me when they pump me full of drugs? Or will you be there with me, holding me as I fall asleep? Why should you care now, Sherlock? You never cared before? Why am I even asking you? You're dead, and I'm left alone, and I always will be. Alone, in a white padded cell, with a special jacket so I won't hurt myself."

"No, John. You're not crazy. You're not going to get yourself locked away, I won't let you." The Sherlock before John was in tears now, sobbing, with the most intense emotions he had seen on his face since Baskerville. "I love you, John. I'm not going to leave you ever again. Please, believe me when I say it, because it's true. More than all things, it is."

Then he was leaning foreward, and John couldn't stop himself. He gripped the collar till his knuckles turned white as he pulled Sherlock in for a passionate kiss, and it was nothing like he'd ever imagined it would be. It was shakey, and full of emotion, and he wasn't the one dominating anything. Sherlock was there, holding him just as close, kissing him as if to prove to the both of them that they were here together.

Their tears mixed as the kiss went on, and John was pushed back against the couch while Sherlock pressed himself as close as physically possible. "I never want to hurt you again." He murmured as his lips pulled away to travel along his jaw, pressing into his skin. "Anything you want from me, John. Anything, and it's yours until the end of our lives."

John turned his head to make their lips meet once more. "Just stay here with me, Sherlock. Never leave, that's all I could ask. I never want to think you're dead again. I don't want to break like that, with so many things unsaid. I love you, Sherlock. I hated myself for never admitting it, but I did. All those months, that year, I was falling for you, and I just didn't let myself see."

"All of me. You have it John. I'm not letting you go now."

"Good."


End file.
